Vengeance for Revenge
by T'laren
Summary: Mediah gets her just desserts for turning traitor


This was done as a side-story to AzrAel's fic, in response to Mediah turning traitor. Those that read the fic, you'll understand.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the authors and authoresses here own themselves. Bannonluke owns Doink. Pyper wishes she owned Jericho. Undertaker owns himself, despite what Vince McMahon likes to think.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Vengeance For Revenge  
  
T'laren worked at the lock for a few more seconds before hearing a satisfying click.  
  
"We in?" Bannonluke queried in a whisper.  
  
"We're in" T'laren affirmed, tucking his lockpicking tools back in his pocket and opening the door to Mediah's little space in the fanfiction world.  
  
AzrAel smiled evilly as she was passed a sledgehammer and Pyper was given a wooden baseball bat. Bannonluke and Doink were given a couple magnets and Kittie was gifted with a flamethrower. Mr. Diamond Dust was handed a sword and Ash the Wanderer, much as T'laren and Bannonluke both disliked him, was allowed to tag along, T'laren giving him a jackhammer. hypr(*)angl was given a pair of knives and T'laren himself took out a nail bat. All of this damaging equipment came out of T'laren's backpack as T'laren himself smiled at them.  
  
"How DO you pack all of that in there?" Pyper asked.  
  
"A magician never reveals his secrets, you Jerichoholic" T'laren retorted with a laugh, then turned his attention to Bannonluke and Doink. "Send her computer to hell, AzrAel and Pyper, help him out. Kittie, Ash the Wanderer and Mr. Diamond Dust, destroy her walls. hypr(*)angl, rip her posters to shreds" he directed.  
  
"What about you?" Kittie asked.  
  
"Me, I'm taking out her windows!" he said with a feral grin. AzrAel and Pyper laughed at that and the group of decimated authors and authoresses set to work on obliterating the mole's work, just as Mediah had helped the wrestlers destroy their own works.  
  
"Hey T'laren?" AzrAel asked as they took a break a half-hour later.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied as he drank down a bottle of Vanilla Coke.  
  
"How'd you find this place anyway?" Pyper finished the question as AzrAel nodded. The others turned their attention to him as well, wondering the same thing.  
  
"There was a wrestler who didn't like Jericho's tactics. He wanted us to stop as well, but he disagreed with the way Jericho did it. Said wrestler would have rather talked to us than destroy our stuff" T'laren replied.  
  
"A male wrestler? Bubba Ray?" hypr(*)angl inquired.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Jeff Hardy then, it's gotta be him" AzrAel input.  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
"The Hurricane" Ash the Wanderer muttered.  
  
"Way off"  
  
"Christian" Mr. Diamond Dust guessed.  
  
"Nuh-uh... give up yet?" T'laren challenged, finishing his soda.  
  
"The Undertaker?" Pyper wondered aloud.  
  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner ladies and gentlemen!" T'laren replied with a smile.  
  
"I hate it when you're smart Pyper" AzrAel murmured darkly.  
  
"I know" Pyper chirped in reply.  
  
"Well, I think our work is done here" Kittie said, coming up to the group, a bit singed.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" screeched a voice. The group looked up as one to see Mediah standing there in shock.  
  
"We got our payback, what's it look like?" Bannonluke responded calmly.  
  
"I'll kill-" Mediah started, then slumped over from the jolt of a tazer as T'laren smiled.  
  
"Glad you could make it Dead Man" he chuckled as the Undertaker stepped into the remains of the space.  
  
"You did quite the job here, I see" 'Taker observed, looking over the devastation.  
  
"Thank you, we had fun too" AzrAel said, pointing out Mediah's gutted computer.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know where this place was" T'laren said, rising to his feet.  
  
"My pleasure... she was worse than Stephanie when she was a bitch, so to shut her up, I figured I'd help out... besides, I'm starting to seriously dislike Jericho" Undertaker responded.  
  
"Good to hear... now who's up for making Nowinski's life a living hell?" Bannonluke offered. T'laren smiled in return and Bannonluke led the way out.  
  
"Can I get a promise from you that you won't write me into anything new for a month?" 'Taker asked, looking at AzrAel.  
  
"Not a snowball's chance in hell" she replied as the others, and eventually they too, left the destroyed space in the fanfiction world.  
  
Finished: 5-27-03Last Modified: 5-27-03 


End file.
